


Amas Coda - Intimeco

by blua and oro (vehlr)



Series: Blue & Gold XY-XX - Mainverse [9]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/blua%20and%20oro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Amas. It's about damned time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amas Coda - Intimeco

He slides her carefully off his shoulder, letting her find her feet. As she steadies herself against him, he cups her cheek lightly, a smile playing across his face.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs.

She ducks her gaze for just a moment, the pleasure of hearing him say those words with such meaning behind them still a thrill. “I scrub up well,” she corrects.

“Well, that too. But you really are beautiful.” His hand drifts down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “We should have done this before now.”

“You have no idea,” she whispers, before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling his lips in to meet hers. Too much time had been wasted, and she was not about to let another second go by without drinking in as much of this new brilliance as possible. He responds in kind, the kiss deepening as his hands find the zipper of her dress and get to work. Soft silken fabric falls from her shoulders and he pulls back to watch as she wiggles her way out of the garment, eyes dark with desire. She smiles, stepping out of the dress and reaching for the strap of her heels, but he knocks her hand out of the way, pushing her back onto the bed.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs.

“You’ve seen it all before,” she points out. “You were basically my doctor at one point.”

“Different. Long time ago.” He kneels before her, carefully holding her foot as he works off her shoe. “Not like this, much to my dismay.”

She leans back on her arms, laughing. “Poor Doctor Ted. Inappropriate feelings about his patient whilst he replaces her arm with a robotic one.”

“It was a trying time,” he agrees, tugging off the second shoe and running a light touch along her legs. She shivers in response, and he smiles. “But I always respected your privacy to the best of my ability.”

“Damn morals,” she murmurs, and he leans over her, hand still trailing along her side as he bends to kiss her. It is soft and careful and she decides she wants more – trapping his waist in her legs, she flips him onto his back with a laugh, straddling his waist and grinning wickedly as she sits on his lap. “Definitely prefer this,” she adds.

“Evil woman,” he groans, sitting up to claim her neck with his lips.

“Says the man who’s still dressed,” she retorts, though the bite is lost in a sigh as he presses home his advantage. “God, Ted…”

“Say that again,” he murmurs against her skin.

“ _Ted_ …” He growls, and she shivers as he tugs at her remaining clothes. “Ted, you’re wearing far too much.” She huffs against him, reaching down and ripping the buttons off his shirt in one swift motion.

He looks up at her, grinning in such a familiar way that seems so personal in this light. “God, you’re hot.”

“You’re _dressed_ ,” she stresses, hands running over his shoulders and pushing the shirt off. “How am I supposed to – is that a scar?” Her hand stops along his arm, fingers light against the mark on his skin.

“Birthmark,” he mutters, and she chuckles. “What?”

“For a moment there, I thought you’d already managed to damage the new model,” she teases, and his laughter joins hers as she finally throws the shirt over his head. “You’re not even helping,” she adds.

“Am I supposed to be?”

“It’d be nice!”

“Well, seeing as you asked,” he sighs, before grabbing her hips and rolling her back onto the bed.

“Oh!”

“No more jokes,” he whispers. “You’ve waited long enough, ‘Chelle.” And his hand finds the apex of her legs, her voice fading to a whimper.

“Oh, _fuck…_ ”

“Remember when you first came to the Justice League?” he murmurs. “And you showed everyone up by being this fantastic fighter who helped the one guy without superpowers? Well, I was pretty good at pushing buttons -”

“Oh god, _Ted -_ ”

“- which apparently is still one of my many, _many_ talents,” he finishes with a smirk.

“P-please… please, I’m…”

Ted leans in to brush her neck with his lips. “Let it happen. Let me have this one, ‘Chelle. Something to remember when Rip’s telling us off, or when you’re out with the girls. Something to look _forward_ to…”

And it comes in a crash of energy, her senses overwhelmed as she reaches out to cling to the sheets, to the bed, to anything that would keep her grounded, the cry from her throat desperate and hoarse. Every part of her is alive with it, and she burns brighter than the sun. It is a long moment, and part of her hopes that it never ends – but eventually her eyelids flutter open, revealing Ted’s smile and sticky fingers as she reaches up to cup his face.

“Wow.” It is about all she can manage between shaky breaths, but it says it all. Ted seems to agree, chuckling as he swoops in to kiss her lightly.

“You are stunning,” he murmurs, and she shivers at his breath.

“Ted?”

“Mm?”

“You’re still wearing too many clothes.”

He glances down at his pants, still firmly on, and laughs. “I was busy!”

“Good job I can multitask,” she points out, before pulling him into a deep kiss. The sensation runs down her spine, body arching into his, and he responds in kind as her free hand slides down his chest to finally rid him of pants.

“God, ‘Chelle…”

“Hush,” she murmurs, “or I’ll stop.”

“Please don’t stop. _Ever_.”

“Then hush.”

“I’m just overwhelmed,” he protests. “This was not how I expected today to en- _hey!_ ”

“Condom?”

“Wallet, other pocket. You know you’re essentially – wow, you can do that with one hand?”

“You’re a lucky guy, Ted.”

“You have no idea.” He reaches to pull her into another kiss, but she pulls back – much to his chagrin. “Nononono, don’t deny me!”

She pushes him back against the mattress, straddling him. “Ted, _shut up_. I’m having a moment, okay?”

“Sorry.”

“Better be – _oh_.” He grins up at her, fingers light on her hip as his thumb teases her. For a moment she is tempted to let him, but she grabs his hand and pins it above his head, and before he can protest she moves swiftly, her warmth enveloping his length in one surprisingly slick motion. The look of shock and awe on his face is entirely worth it – his speechlessness doubly so, a strangled whimper the only sound he can make.

She leans down, smiling gently. “I love you, but if you’re going to be this much of a pain _every_ time I -”

“Say that again,” he breathes.

“I love you, Ted.”

He growls, grabbing her and rolling her onto her back before kissing her hard, and her arms wrap around him as he begins to move, rocking against her. She moans against him, knowing he will not last long but entirely too entranced by his body to care. Everything feels unreal, like a lucid dream – sensations slightly too much for her to handle, her vision wavering with each thrust, and his desperate breath only just out of time with his heartbeat against her chest. It is heaven – a heaven she never once thought possible.

“Fuck,” he gasps, his entire body stiffening against her, and she clenches around him and he is lost, throat tightening around his muffled cry as he buries himself into her completely.

“ _Damn_ , Ted,” she murmurs, cradling his cheek, “we should have done this years ago.”

“Definitely,” he mumbles, kissing her palm. “We’ll start catching up, just… give me a minute.”

She laughs. “Optimist.”

“Realist,” he counters, nuzzling into her neck and making her breath catch. “Trust me, you’re a powerful aphrodisiac. And we’ve waited long enough.”

“More than.” She closes her eyes for a moment, smiling. “I love you.”

“Love you.” Pressing a light kiss to her, he reaches down to rid himself of the now-useless condom. “ _God_ , I love you. Never let me go an hour without saying it.”

“You’ll stop eventually.”

“Don’t test me, Booster,” he warns. “I’ll do it, you know I will.”

She opens her eyes to stare at him pointedly. “You won’t. Everyone stops eventually.”

“Do I look like everyone?”

“Ted, seriously.”

“If I haven’t told you in the space of an hour, something’s wrong. Take that as gospel.”

“You can’t -”

“Watch me.” He runs a hand through his hair before grinning down at her. “Ready?”

She frowns. “Are you serious?” As she glances down, her eyes widen. “Oh my god. Ted, what -”

“Told you. Realist.” As she starts to laugh, he leans in to capture her lips, more than ready for round two.


End file.
